The use of ceramic filter elements for filtering hot flue gasses and the like is well known, and the use of such filter elements is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,174. A method of manufacturing ceramic filter elements in a molding operation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,483. Such filter elements perform well but they are expensive to manufacture, they are heavy, and they are relatively fragile.
It would be desirable to improve the method of manufacturing high temperature filter elements so as to reduce the cost thereof while providing a lighter, stronger and more durable filter element which functions at least as well as the ceramic filter elements now known in the art.